


squeeze

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: taako does some maintenance on the starblaster.





	squeeze

“Taako, can you fit in there?”

This used to be Davenport’s job. Unfortunately, Davenport died three days into the cycle trying to convince Merle to step away from a giant Venus Flytrap. Now they’re down to five, and none of them are especially good with engines.

Lup and Magnus are standing next to each other, peering into an opened panel on the bridge. Taako isn’t there to help, he’s just there for the company. “What? No, you go in.” He wrinkles his nose.

“You’re better at fitting in tiny places,” Lup says simply. She sticks her head into the hole, looking around with a tiny room-temperature flame on her fingertip. “Come on, Ko, just squeeze.”

“Make Lucretia do it.”

“She’s busy trying to find the Light,” Magnus says. “Barry’s helping her. It’s just us.”

Taako glowers up at Magnus. He’s about to suggest Magnus try crawling in there himself, but he knows that’d be no use. Magnus could fit maybe his head in there, but his shoulders are way too broad. Neither Taako nor Lup are thin people by any means, but they’re experienced at fitting into small spaces, and maneuvering their bodies just so. Magnus is like a cannonball. He just fires straight ahead.

“Come on, Taako, it’ll be quick,” Lup says. She shoots her brother a look that makes him groan.

“Fine,” he says irritably, setting down the mug he’s been drinking from and moving over to the panel. He lays flat on his stomach and inches into the space, holding his hands up to take whatever tool they want him to use. It takes a while – certainly longer than it would with Davenport around – but he patches up the engine where it needs to be patched up. His hands are greasy when he resurfaces and he sticks his tongue out at Lup, but it means they can stay flying another day.

He guesses that’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> a request from an anon, based on the prompt "can you fit in there?"
> 
> check out my [tumblr,](traumataako.tumblr.com) where i take drabble requests!


End file.
